Taming of the Telepath
by ilikeportals
Summary: Let's be honest, we all know that Liliana's a dominatrix in her spare time, right? And Jace has been kind of asking for it anyway. Ignore the genre labels, let's just call it what it is, it's bondage kink for the sake of bondage kink.
1. Liliana's 3-Step Plan For Fun And Profit

_Hi FFN. Here's my first attempt at writing MTG smut._

 _You guys probably read "Liliana's Indignation," the official MTG story posted on the Wizards website a couple months ago (if you haven't, go Google it, this will make a lot more sense). Well, here's my reimagining of the aftermath of that showdown, in which Liliana uses the tools at her disposal to make sure Jace ain't going anywhere. I mean, come on, couldn't she have tried just a little bit harder in the original story?_

 _This was intended to be a one-shot, but if enough people like it I might write more. I'm also open to requests._

 _***Note: Made one minor revision based on Celevoir's review, removing the reference to Jace as Vryn's Prodigy. I'm pretty new to MTG lore and really only started completely following the story with SOI, so it's very helpful to me for people to point out when I make a goof like that. I want to stay within canon as much as possible, so if anyone notices any other mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me. And thanks so much for your review, Celevoir! I guess I did kind of end on a cliffhanger...Well, expect another chapter sometime soon. :)_

* * *

Jace was going to get himself killed, gallavanting off to Thraben to seek out the homicidal archangel Avacyn alone. He knew it, and Liliana knew it, but while he didn't seem to care - what the _hell_ was going on in his head? - she was frantically wracking her brain for anything, any piece of information she could exploit to compel him to stay here, with her. It was obvious that whatever madness was consuming this plane had started affecting him too, and the only way to keep him safe was to keep him here.

That was the first step. Convince him to stay.

She considered everything he had told her - the structure at the drownyard in Nephalia, the cryptoliths twisting up out of the ground, the angels circling overhead, hordes of zombies tending to their mindless task...

Zombies. Hordes of them.

A name surfaced in Liliana's mind - a ghoulcaller widely known amongst Liliana's confidants on Innistrad for her role in the siege on Thraben not long ago. Gisa, wasn't it? If there existed any necromancer on this plane with powers rivaling Liliana's own, it was Gisa, and if Jace's description of what he had seen was accurate, it would have taken a powerful necromancer indeed to assemble the undead force at work at the drownyard.

But then again, Gisa had been captured, hadn't she? No way she could have a hand in this mess if she was still rotting away in a prison cell, or worse, executed.

Nonetheless, it was a lead, and maybe a lead was all Liliana needed right now.

"Jace," she called out, one arm outstretched as if to grab him by the sleeve and pull him back to her. But he was already halfway out the door when he turned his head to look back at her over his shoulder.

"Wait."

He stopped, one hand on the door and the other gripping the side of his hood, but didn't reply.

"I think..." She paused. Confidence was power. The more certainty she conveyed, the more likely he would be to listen, to stay. "I _know_ someone who's involved with what's happening at the drownyard. The stone structure, the zombies. I know who raised those corpses."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "You said you had no idea about any of this."

"In the heat of battle, I didn't," she replied. "You _were_ assaulting my mind, after all. But now, after hearing everything you had to say, and thinking about it - I remember. I remember her name."

Jace was silent, but Liliana could practically see his mind racing. Then she felt it - that familiar pulsing inside her skull, just behind her temples.

" _No!_ " she shouted, conjuring a bolt of necromantic energy in the palm of her hand and aiming it at Jace. Not enough to cause him any real harm, but it did send him staggering back a few paces, breaking his concentration.

"I swear to _Ormendahl_ , Jace Beleren," she huffed, collapsing backward into the throne-like chair in the center of the room with one hand pressed to her forehead and her eyes squeezed shut. "If you try to probe my mind _one more time_ , you will deeply regret it."

"If you're not going to give me any information -"

"What makes you think I won't?" Liliana shot back, agitated. "I wouldn't have bothered bringing it up if I wasn't willing to share. But I'll be sharing that information on my own terms, _thank you_."

"Fine," Jace sighed, spreading his arms in supplication. "What do you want from me?"

She'd managed to arouse his curiosity, to the point that he was prepared to barter for the information she was withholding. Step one complete. Step two: _keep_ him here, by any means necessary.

Any. Means. Necessary.

Liliana cracked a devilish smile. "Only your complete and total obedience, Beleren."

Jace ran a gloved hand across his face in exasperation. "Lili, I don't have time for games."

"This is no game," she rebuffed, her eyes stern despite the teasing grin still drawing up the corner of her mouth. "Do you want to know what I know, or not?"

Jace sighed. "Yes. I would very much like to know what you know."

"On your knees, then."

"What?"

"You heard me, Beleren." Liliana made a grand, sweeping gesture at the floor in front of her. "On your knees."

Jace hesitantly complied, slowly lowering himself to the hard stone floor and casting Liliana a quizzical look all the while.

"Now, off with those robes. Gloves too."

"Lili, what -"

Liliana clicked her tongue to cut him off as a pair of zombies shambled forward, one at each side of Jace, and began tearing his robes from his body.

"'Lili' is a nickname, a pet name," she told him, watching gleefully as he struggled to fight back the zombies while remaining on his knees before her. "I am not 'Lili' to you, not tonight. You may address me as 'Mistress' or 'Miss Vess.' Any violation of this rule will result in swift punishment. Understood?"

Jace's mind was reeling. This was all happening too fast, too suddenly. Five minutes ago they had been dueling, and now - this? With his thoughts being pulled in so many directions, and still weakened from his confrontation with Liliana, he had already given up the fight to keep his clothes on. He watched for a brief moment as the two apathetic ghouls shuffled away with his torn robes in hand, then turned back to Liliana, nude from the waist up.

What was he supposed to say? This information, this name that Liliana supposedly intended to share with him - was it worth this denigration? Worth giving up any power he might have previously held in this back and forth game of will-they-or-won't-they that they always seemed to be playing? How was he to know whether she was even telling the truth, or just playing with him?

Jace managed to center his scattered mind long enough to consider two facts. First, Liliana clearly had him beaten, physically, at this point in time. Second, he currently had no evidence to pursue in his quest to unravel Innistrad's secrets other than "find Avacyn," which, admittedly, was foolhardy. He stood to gain little by leaving now, and only his dignity to lose by staying - and he'd already given up most of that when he'd attacked Liliana with false accusations anyway.

"Alright," he said finally. "Understood."

"Understood...?" Liliana repeated, letting the word trail off to make it clear that his answer was incomplete.

"Understood, Miss Vess," Jace grumbled, lingering a bit too long on the last consonant so that her name seemed to end in a hiss.

"Fantastic," Liliana smiled, ignoring the acrimony in his tone and leaning back in her chair. "Now then. Before we go any farther, I want to make it clear to you that you won't be leaving here tonight, and that you may very well be getting fucked, possibly in more ways than one. Do you accept?"

A tingle ran up Jace's spine at her words, something he hadn't felt in quite a while. Suddenly, he forgot about the drownyard and the zombies and that damned journal. None of it mattered right now. Nothing mattered except _her_.

He didn't even hesitate to reply.

"Yes, Miss Vess."

"Good boy," Liliana gushed, clearly pleased at how quickly he was taking to his new role. "Alright, Beleren. All the way down now - forehead against the floor. Hands behind your back."

Jace could not explain why he so eagerly followed Liliana's orders in that moment, why the cold, rough stone of the chamber floor against his forehead felt so soothing, or why the very act of moving his hands behind his back - leaving him vulnerable, unstable - felt so _freeing_. All he knew was Liliana. She had burrowed into his mind and under his skin so quickly, so efficiently, that he wondered whether she might have some telepathic abilities of her own.

Or maybe he was just that weak to a domineering woman as beautiful, as shamelessly _seductive_ as Liliana Vess.

Or maybe, he admitted to himself, maybe it had just been way too fucking long since he'd last gotten laid.

"Jace Beleren." He heard the swish of fabric as she rose to her feet and the clicking of her heels against stone as she began making slow, deliberate circles around his prone form. "You know I've heard all of the names you've earned for yourself throughout the Multiverse. Hell, I'm pretty sure I've even _screamed_ some of them in the throes of passion."

Jace's face flushed with the heat of those memories. Good memories. Despite the darkness Liliana always seemed to dwell in, and despite how often they seemed to be at odds with one another, sex with Liliana was always, _always_ , the most mind-blowing experience imaginable - which was saying something, coming from a blue mage of Jace's caliber.

Liliana continued circling him, her fingertips brushing against his back every now and again as she listed off his titles one by one. "The Mind Sculptor. The Living Guildpact. Memory Adept. Architect of Thought. Telepath Unbound." She paused and chuckled. "I'm going to make that last one a bit of a misnomer, if you catch my drift."

Jace's heart skipped a beat when she said that. He didn't reply as a muddled mixture of anticipation and apprehension washed over him. Liliana's footsteps resumed as she completed another circle around him, then came to a stop behind him.

"But tonight, Jace Beleren," she whispered, leaning over him with her hands on his shoulders and her lips tantalizingly close to his left ear, "your title is _Liliana's Plaything_. I suggest keeping that epithet firmly in mind if you expect me to hold up my end of the bargain."

"Lili -" Jace started and immediately realized his mistake, but no sooner had her name left his lips than her hand was at the back of his head, fingers interlacing with a handful of his hair to pull him off the floor and back onto his knees.

"Pardon?" she smiled, the word cool but laced with venom.

"Miss Vess," Jace corrected himself, but her grip didn't loosen.

"Yes?"

Jace paused. What had he wanted to say? His body yearned to know what she was going to do to him, but his brain knew it would be pointless to ask. The torment of not knowing, that had to be part of her plan, right? After all, this was Liliana.

He settled on the next question that came to mind, one he was certain she'd entertain.

"If I submit," he said, "and I do everything you ask of me...you _will_ help me, right?"

"Jace, you know me well enough," Liliana replied. As she spoke, she took hold of his wrists, still crossed behind his back, and Jace didn't resist as she begain winding a length of rope around and between them. He had no idea where she'd produced the rope from - for all he knew, she kept it in her bodice for just such occasions. "I might have sold my soul to a bunch of demons, but that doesn't mean I go back on promises. Not between friends, at least. I have few enough as it stands."

 _Friends_ was not the word Jace had expected her to use, but it did set his mind at ease, or at least as close as it was going to get as she finished binding his wrists with an expertly crafted series of knots.

"Any other questions?" Liliana asked him, inspecting her handiwork with an artist's eye to detail. "Last chance." Jace could hear Liliana's heels clicking once more as she walked away from him to retrieve something from a sturdy old armoire on the other side of the room. He didn't turn his gaze to follow her, looking only at the floor in front of him out of some strange deference that he couldn't account for.

"No, Miss Vess, I'm - wait, what do you mean by 'last chance'?" He could hear her footsteps returning now, until she was once again standing behind him.

"This." Without further explanation or the slightest hint of ceremony, Liliana leaned down and slipped a thick rubber ball gag between Jace's lips, then set to work fastening the strap behind his head.

" _Hngth!_ " Jace protested as Liliana gave a final tug on the strap, pulling it tight around his face and forcing the rubber ball deep into his mouth. Then, one by one, she assembled an array of additional straps connected to the gag, which criss-crossed his face and the sides of his head as Liliana fastened them to a metal ring at the top, forming a harness of sorts.

"This," Liliana told him as she worked, "is my own invention, something I'll admit I'm rather proud of. In addition to its efficacy in keeping your objections at bay, the straps that make up the rest of this apparatus have been warded against mental magic."

" _Hnnth?_ " Jace nearly choked on the gag. She couldn't mean...?

"That's right, Beleren," Liliana continued. "This device completely prevents the wearer from using blue mana. These kinds of wards aren't really my specialty, but I had some help from a geistmage I know." Liliana had finished securing Jace's harness. She walked around to face him and squatted down so that she was at eye level with him. She was smiling broadly as she took his chin in one hand. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't design this toy with you in mind."

Jace wasn't sure how to feel about that. He tried to clear his mind and focus on penetrating Liliana's to determine how much of what she was telling him was true. No matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn't seem to get a bead on her. Which could only mean...

Liliana wasn't lying. She wasn't lying. Oh, shit, she wasn't lying.

Up until now, Jace had been so willing, so eager to give himself to her because he was confident in the knowledge that if anything should go wrong - if she was trying to trap or trick him - he had his telepathic powers to fall back on. Even with his wrists bound behind him, he could fight, using only his mind, if it came to that.

Now, he had nothing. Now, he was fully hers.

Liliana's smile broadened as she watched Jace's expression shift from surprise to helpless resignation. Step two, done and _done_ (perhaps by means beyond what was necessary, but who was keeping track, anyway?).

Step three...What was step three? Bed rest, medical attention, a mind-unfucking? All things he probably could use right now, but all a lot less fun than what she wanted to do to him.

"I recognize that look on your face," she told Jace. "I've seen it on so many others before, in so many different situations. The recognition that you are powerless before me, completely in my control. Isn't that right?"

Jace shifted, his knees throbbing and his jaw already beginning to ache. Physically and mentally restrained, he _was_ fully under her control, but he didn't want to admit what she already knew. He was Jace, the Mind Sculptor. He was Jace, Architect of Thought. And he had never felt so powerless in his life.

Liliana tightened her grip on his chin and leaned in closer until he could feel her breath against his face. Liliana decided that step three was for white mages.

" _Isn't that right?_ " she repeated, and Jace nodded despite himself. He was Jace, Liliana's Plaything. He was Jace, Telepath _Bound_.

And - fuck it - it felt _good_.


	2. Jace Has No Idea What He's Signed Up For

_Well, it happened. This thing turned out to be more than a one-shot. It's either going to be 5 or 6 chapters; I have most of it planned out at this point._

 _And I have to say - I don't know if I would have felt so motivated to keep writing this little piece of nerd smut if it weren't for you truly wonderful people who took the time to review, favorite, and/or follow. Celevoir, Balerion, Corvidaius, Mew'smeow, and TheREALMightyKamina...ya'll are the best. Truly, truly, truly, you have made this perverted little heart of mine so happy. Whenever I'm feeling down, I just remind myself that there are folks out there who believe in my ability to write sexy shit and you know what? It makes me feel better. I love you guys. I know I don't actually know any of you, but I love you anyway._

 _And to the reviewer who said this story was "worse than Hitler, cancer and AIDS" - I'll admit, I made the hasty decision to delete your review, assuming you were just a troll, but you know what? That's actually a perfectly valid opinion, and I kind of wish I had kept the review because it makes me laugh to think about. So if you want to leave your review again, I'll approve it, I promise._

 _And please critique! Let me know if you see any mistakes or you think my characterizations are off or anything like that. It will help me grow as a writer. :)_

 _Finally, just as an FYI, there's sex in this chapter. I mean, if you're reading this, that's probably what you're looking for anyway? But just figured I'd issue a warning, just in case. Also, I know FFN has, in the past, taken issue with some mature-rated stories and deleted them...so if that happens here, I'll probably go post this over at Archive Of Our Own. Hell, I might post it there regardless. Anyway, that's all, I'm done rambling, on with the sex stuff._

 _(I'm so mean to Jace. I'm so mean. I have nothing against the guy, really, I swear. Just can't help myself.)_

* * *

Liliana's guest room, as she had informed Jace the last time he'd dropped in and as he'd discovered for himself soon after, _was_ more a dungeon than anything else. Located in the lowest level of her manor, the chamber was dark and dismal, lit only by a few torches resting in sconces on each side of the heavy iron door and along each wall. Their flickering light illuminated rows of chains, weapons, and various implements of necromancy. The guest bed - clearly an afterthought - was on one side of the room, and the opposite side of the chamber was barred off, a makeshift prison cell.

And in the center of the room was a stiff-backed metal chair, and seated on the chair was Jace, and behind the chair was Liliana, putting the finishing touches on her latest ropework. By the time she was done, Jace could scarcely do more than move his head. His legs were drawn apart by several loops of rope around his thighs and his ankles, which were secured to the back legs of the chair. His wrists were still bound as before; his arms were pulled over the back of the chair, stretching his shoulders close to their limit, and held there by a length of rope between his wrists and the crossbar at the bottom of the chair. A final section of rope encircled his chest and upper arms several times, holding him fast to the back of the chair.

"Perfect," Liliana announced as she circled him once, taking in the full picture.

"Mmmph," Jace agreed, still gagged.

Liliana was facing him now, and it was his turn to take in the view. While a pair of zombies had escorted - or rather, manhandled - Jace to the guest room, she had traded her earlier attire for an elegant silk evening gown, one that accentuated her full breasts and fell only halfway down her thighs. Other that that, the only clothing she wore was the same enticing pair of heels.

With a hum of satisfaction, Liliana placed both of her hands against Jace's naked chest, eased herself onto his lap so that she was straddling his hips, hooked her heels around the back legs of the chair - and instantly felt the stiffness of his erection between her legs.

"Heavens to Kothophed, Beleren," she laughed. "I've barely even _touched_ you and you're already raring to go. Makes me think you might actually be enjoying this." She brushed the fingertips of her right hand against his cheek and leaned forward ever so slightly, so that her lips were nearly touching his. "Are you?"

"Nnn-hmm," Jace managed to reply with a small nod and an earnest, excited look in his eyes. Liliana could feel him moving beneath her. He was straining desperately against his bonds, struggling to thrust himself against her, but the ropes holding him to the chair were unyielding.

"Happy to hear it," Liliana told him as she reached behind his head and carefully loosened the strap holding the gag in his mouth, making sure to keep the rest of the harness in place. "Let's play a game, then." She eased the rubber ball from between his teeth, letting it dangle around his neck, still fastened to the rest of the harness.

"Thank you, Miss Vess," Jace said. He moved his jaw up and down a few times to stretch the aching muscles.

"Don't thank me yet," she advised him with a wry smile. "I haven't told you the rules of the game." As she spoke, Liliana's hands were at work at Jace's waist, unfastening his trousers. He was biting his lip to keep from making a sound as he watched her, but his anticipation was evident in his breathing, in his quivering, in the color of his cheeks, and not least of all in the part of him that Liliana released from within the confines of his pants.

"I'm going to ask you some questions," Liliana continued, "which you have to answer honestly. If you're a good boy, you'll be rewarded. However, if I so much as suspect that you're lying to me, you'll be punished. Got it?"

"Yes, Miss Vess," Jace replied, then let out a soft moan through gritted teeth as Liliana reached down and took a firm hold of the base of his cock.

"Good. First question." Liliana gave him her best full-lipped pout. "Have you thought about me often since our time together on Ravnica?"

"Yes, Miss Vess," Jace replied truthfully, without so much as a pause or a second thought. "All the time."

Liliana smiled, satisfied with his answer (honestly, was there any man she'd met who'd been able to stop thinking about her?), and began moving her hand slowly, _slowly_ , up and down the length of his cock. Jace moaned again, a little louder this time.

"That was an easy question to start with," Liliana admitted. "Next one's a bit more interesting. How many other women have you crawled into bed with since the last time we fucked?"

"None," Jace answered, a bit too quickly and completely _un_ truthfully, hoping it was what she wanted to hear.

"Wrong answer," Liliana admonished, releasing her grip on his erection and instead taking hold of his nipples with both hands and pinching, hard.

" _Nnngg_ ," Jace groaned, writhing under her grip. "Sorry, I'm sorry, Miss Vess. Th-three, I think. Three."

"More believable," Liliana conceded, and released him. "Tell me, then. What was the name of the last woman you fucked?"

"Er..." Jace bit his lip again, his face flushed, and turned his gaze away from her as he contemplated his answer. Could he get away with a lie here? There were some things Liliana didn't need to know.

"Er?" Liliana repeated, feigning confusion. "That's an odd name. Where's she from? One-Syllable World?" The tips of her index fingers and thumbs were playing at his nipples, threatening to squeeze again if he didn't come up with an answer soon.

Jace sighed and resigned himself to honesty, deciding that Liliana's ridicule was a fair price to pay if it meant she would keep doing what she'd been doing with her hands _before_ he'd made the ludicrous decision to lie to her.

"Lavinia," he finally mumbled, the embarrassment in his voice enough to convince Liliana that it was the truth.

"That Azorius tart?" Liliana scoffed, a look of unbridled amusement in her eyes and spreading across her face in a wide-mouthed grin. "I knew you were keeping her around for more than just your clerical work. Although she never really struck me as your type." She took hold of his cock again to reward him for his honesty. It was hard and slick and throbbing, practically pleading for her touch. "Then again, I guess someone with your abilities doesn't really need a 'type.' All you need is a wet, warm hole to shove your dick into and let your imagination run wild, hmm?"

Jace wasn't too keen on this characterization, although there was some element of truth to it. And agreeing with Liliana was certain to get him farther than protesting. Especially when her fingers were wrapped around him like that...

"Yes, Miss Vess," he replied after a brief silence.

"Well then." Liliana began stroking his erection again, a little faster than before. Jace was starting to pant softly, still straining against the ropes in a feeble attempt to buck his hips against hers. "Do you ever think about me when you're fucking her?"

"Every time," Jace gasped. "Every time, I swear it, Miss Vess."

Liliana didn't even care whether it was the truth, though she had little reason to doubt him.

"Then would you like me to fuck you now?" she teased. The answer was obvious.

"Gods, yes, _please_ ," Jace replied, making no attempt to hide the desperation in his voice.

Liliana grinned and, shifting forward in his lap, eased herself down onto his cock until he was all the way inside of her. Jace let out a sound like an animal, wild and guttural. She surprised him with how smoothly, how effortlessly she guided him in. In truth, though she was doing a much better job of concealing her arousal than Jace was, Liliana had felt that familiar throbbing between her legs since the moment she'd commanded him to kneel before her and he'd actually _done_ it. Every movement, every moan, every _Yes, Miss Vess_ since then had only made her hornier, hungrier, _wetter_. Any barrier to entry had long since disappeared.

For a moment, Liliana was still, enjoying the slow torment she was inflicting upon her prisoner. She felt Jace shifting beneath her yet again, trying so hard to thrust himself deeper, but the ropes encircling his thighs made the movement impossible. Liliana had full control of him. Everything he felt was at her discretion and whim.

"Next question," Liliana whispered, her lips brushing against his ear as she began grinding her hips against his, slowly at first. "Has any other lover ever made you _scream_ the way I can?"

Jace was trembling, Liliana's slow, deliberate motions and her breath against his ear driving him to the brink. He imagined breaking free of his restraints, throwing himself on top of her, her back against the cold floor of the dungeon, and fucking her silly. But this was her game, and he had no choice but to play it.

"N-none, never," he stammered, his chest heaving with each desperate breath he drew. "Nobody could ever compare to you, Miss Vess." It was shameless flattery, but it was also the truth.

"And don't you forget it," Liliana agreed with a chuckle. She flicked her tongue against his ear, then the side of his neck, enjoying the little grunts and groans that it produced from him. "Last question, now. You aren't going to cum until I give you permission, right?"

This was a given, but even so, Jace felt a pang of doubt at the command. If he had control of his powers, it would be an effortless task, but Liliana had seen to it that he was completely helpless, and she was driving him crazy. Nevertheless, there was only one right answer.

"No, Miss Vess," he promised. "I won't, I swear it."

"Good boy," she cooed, and her movements grew faster. Her legs were still wrapped around the back of the chair, and now her arms were wrapped around Jace's head as her chest pressed against him. Her perfect breasts, nearly spilling free of her silk bodice, were soft and warm against him. It was all he could do to fight back the orgasm that was threatening to rip his body apart.

And then, mercifully, Liliana cried out. She pressed her mouth against the side of his neck to stifle the long, rapturous moan that erupted from her as she slammed her hips against his in a final series of thrusts. Her whole body shook, wracked with the ecstasy of an orgasm that she could swear was the best she'd had in her centuries of living. Jace, for his part, was holding his breath, his eyes closed, trying to focus on anything other than the voluptuous form that was pressed against him in climax. He ached to feel that same sweet release, but even more than that he wanted to please her, and she hadn't yet given him the privilege.

For a solid thirty seconds Liliana held herself against Jace, panting, as the throbbing between her legs subsided. Then she sat back, slipped a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and regarded him with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Beleren," she sighed, gently caressing his cheek with her right hand. Then, without another word, she rose to her feet and turned towards the door.

Jace bucked against the ropes instinctively, trying to follow her. "W-wait," he called to her, confused and dismayed. "Miss Vess?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder, simpering. There was a cruel glint in her eye.

"Yes, Beleren?"

"You're...leaving?"

"Just stepping out for a bit."

Jace let out a little whimper. "Without...without..." She wouldn't. She _couldn't_. No, of course she could. This was Liliana.

"Without what, Beleren?"

Jace was silent for a moment, save for his labored panting, as he scrutinized her expression. She was torturing him on purpose, of course. But he'd long since let his base desires overcome his sense of logic or reasoning, and he wasn't above begging.

"Please, Miss Vess," he groaned. "Please, _please_ , I'm so close. Just let me cum, _please_."

Liliana gave him a look of mock empathy. "In time, Beleren. You'll just have to wait a bit longer."

" _Please_ ," he repeated. "I can't...Please, Miss Vess. Please, at least - at least take off the harness so I can...mentally..."

That was an interesting request. Liliana found herself wondering how often he used only his _mind_ to masturbate.

"I'm sorry," she told him with a shrug. "I just can't take that risk, you know?" She winked, and he groaned again.

" _Please_ , Miss Vess. I'm begging you. I'll do anything."

Liliana turned back to face him. She leaned down with her hands on his thighs and looked into his eyes, glistening with desperate tears.

"You're not going to stop begging, are you?"

"I can't, Miss Vess," he told her. "I _need_ you."

"In that case," Liliana sighed, "I'm afraid I've no choice." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, letting his tongue find hers - and then, while his guard was down, she reached for the gag and shoved it back between his teeth.

" _Hnnnnnnnth_ ," Jace moaned, defeated and frustrated, as she fastened the strap behind his head.

"You know," Liliana mused, stepping back with one hand on her chin. "I don't think that's punishment enough for your insolence. Let's make things a little more interesting, shall we?" She muttered a simple spell and snapped her fingers - and Jace moaned again as he felt the touch of some invisible force along the length of his erection, as if Liliana's own fingertips had brushed against him.

"Just the lightest of touches, every now and again," she explained. "Just enough to keep you on edge. And to make things especially stimulating..." Another whispered spell, another snap of her fingers, and suddenly Jace's world was plunged into silent darkness. She'd taken his eyesight _and_ his hearing. He'd have no way of guessing where she was going, what she was doing, or when she was coming back for him.

Jace sobbed. Liliana smiled tenderly, a tiny mote of pity for him blossoming in her heart. She promised herself she wouldn't let him suffer for too long, then left him there and made her way back upstairs. The door heaved itself closed with a heavy _thud_ behind her, but Jace heard only empty silence.

"Gared," Liliana called to the hunch-backed figure scurrying across the upper hallway, on some errand from Dierk. "Get a bath running, would you?" She could have summoned a zombie to complete the task, but she found Gared to be somewhat more reliable. And, unlike her undead associates, he didn't have a tendency of leaving disembodied limbs in the bathtub.

"Right away, mistress," Gared replied, and shifted the direction of his scurrying toward the washroom. Liliana was pleased to learn that her orders took precedence over the geistmage's.

* * *

They say that being robbed of your senses heightens those that remain, and Jace was finding this to be all too true. Blinded and deafened by Liliana's spell, every invisible touch from whatever force she had summoned to torture him seemed to be magnified tenfold, bringing him repeatedly to the brink of orgasm but never quite taking him over the edge.

Jace had suffered countless physical tests and torments in his life, but he was fairly certain that this was the worst of them.


	3. Liliana Really Enjoys A Hot Bath

_Hi all, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! For some reason, I guess I have an easier time writing 2-person sex scenes than 1-person sex scenes. :P_

 _I really want to thank everyone again for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Your lovely reviews especially are so meaningful to me, and I know I said it last time but I love each and every one of you. And Noct, thank you for the encouragement to post this over at AO3 - I'll hopefully get around to that later this evening._

 _In this chapter: Liliana has a conscience. Liliana is also still Liliana._

 _Plus a small role for Gared, whom I have really come to enjoy as a minor character in the current MTG storyline, in case you can't tell. I think he's a lot of fun._

* * *

Gared was waiting for Liliana outside the washroom with a towel draped over one arm, doing his best impression of a diminutive butler. As she took the towel from him with a quick word of thanks, he cast her a knowing half-smile, his mismatched eyes regarding her suspiciously.

Halfway through the door, Liliana noticed his eyes on her and stepped back into the hallway.

"What?"

Gared's smaller left eye, moving independently of the right, darted quickly away, then back at her. His smile broadened.

"Nothing, really," he replied in his characteristic rasp. "Just hadn't seen your visitor leave as yet. Was wondering if he was still here, s'all."

Liliana hadn't realized Gared was even aware of Jace's presence, assuming that he had been toiling away in Dierk's laboratory all evening. She felt her cheeks flush, wondering how much Gared knew, how much he had seen.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's it to you?"

Gared shrugged. "Figured if he's staying the night, maybe I should take some fresh sheets down to the guest room? Maybe a lantern, brighten the place up a bit?" The offer was innocent enough, but there was an impish quality to his voice that suggested he knew more than he was letting on.

"Shouldn't you be helping Dierk with more important matters?" Liliana hissed at him, and retreated into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Then, just to be certain she was perfectly clear, she shouted to him from the other side of the door, "And for _fuck's_ sake, stay out of the basement!"

"Yes, mistress," came the reply from the hallway, followed by the sound of Gared's floundering footfalls as he made his way back to the laboratory.

A long, low sigh escaped Liliana's lips as she leaned back against the door. She couldn't decide whether Gared's residence here was an asset or a liability.

Liliana let her gown slip from her shoulders onto the smooth, marbled floor as she stepped forward into her expansive washroom. The bathtub itself took up nearly half of the room and was large enough to fit several people at once, but right now it was hers and hers alone. The faucet was still running, as Gared had left it. Liliana sat on the edge of the tub and waited for it to fill, running the tips of her fingers across the ascending surface of the water.

A sudden thrill coursed through her body, and she slid her hand below the surface, ignoring the pain of the scalding water as it soaked into her skin. Water was Jace's element, his source of mana, of power. Ever since she'd come to know him, water reminded Liliana of Jace. And hot, _steaming_ water reminded her of...

Liliana closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as a surge of arousal passed through her. In her mind, she was back on Ravnica, that first night she'd spent with Jace. He'd created a whole world for her, it seemed, using his magic to touch every part of her at once, sending her body and mind into overdrive.

Maybe that was why Liliana preferred a hot bath to a shower. There was something supremely sensual about being completely covered in liquid sex.

When Liliana opened her eyes, the water level was nearing the lip of the tub. She leaned over to switch off the faucet and took another deep breath, letting the steam fill her nostrils, inviting her into the water's warm embrace.

Liliana eased herself into the tub, sighing again as the scalding water enveloped her. A new thought had replaced the fond memories she'd been basking in and was suddenly repeating itself in her mind, insisting on an answer.

 _What am I doing?_

"Well, for one thing," Liliana said, out loud, to the voice in her head, "I'm enjoying myself. Immensely."

 _And therein lies the rub._

The voice had a point. While it was _possible_ that the ropes and the mental wards _might_ have been necessary to rescue Jace from himself - to keep him from committing suicide by rushing headlong into unfathomable danger - that's all they needed to do. Jace's imprisonment here was supposed to be for his protection. At what point had it become an outlet for Liliana to enact her sexual proclivities, an excuse to tease and torment him?

"Why can't it be both?" Liliana asked herself, scowling. "He consented to this. Why not have a little fun while I can?" She held her breath and sank back in the tub so that only her eyes were above water. And then she let the voice in her head state its case.

Jace wasn't in his right mind. He'd barged into her home, delirious with whatever madness was consuming the plane of Innistrad, and attacked her. Liliana had to question whether he would have gone along with all of this if his sanity was intact. Was she simply taking advantage of his weakened state of mind for her own gratification? And what would happen tomorrow, after everything that was happening tonight? Once he'd had a chance to rest, once his mind was healed, would he be able to forgive her for what she was putting him through? Or was she single-handedly destroying any chance they had at a reconciliation, after the way they'd parted on Ravnica?

Liliana shoved her concerns aside. Exhaling violently through her nose, producing a flurry of bubbles at the surface, she sank fully under the water and then rose again to breathe in the steaming air.

" _Fuck_ it," she cursed, slamming both of her fists into the surface of the water, sending droplets flying in all directions. "Crazy or not, he's enjoying this too. He wanted this. He _asked_ for this. I mean, come _on_. The way he was begging me to get him off. Fuck's sake."

The voice in her head fell silent. She had won, for now.

Liliana sighed again and lay back with her eyes closed, letting the water fill her ears, muting the sounds around her. Her fingers grasped at handfuls of water that fell away the moment she lifted her palms above the surface.

There it was again. That feeling of warmth and wetness that she so closely associated with Jace, for whatever ridiculous reason.

Liliana let her thoughts wander. She imagined, for a moment, what she would do if she had Jace's telepathic abilities. She imagined reaching into his mind and molding it with her touch, making him believe that he existed only for her pleasure. Making him think that his sole purpose was to serve and satisfy her.

Of course, she could never do that to him; loath as she was to admit it, she cared about him too much. Liliana had lived centuries, visited countless worlds, met all kinds of people. There were men - and women - on every plane and in every time who would _pay_ her to do the kinds of things to them that she was doing to Jace. What was so different, so special about him that it actually mattered to her what condition he was in afterwards?

Still, the very notion of keeping him locked away, turning him into her pet, her slave, her sex toy - it set her pulse pounding and her blood flowing to all the right places.

 _I can't keep him here forever, but he's mine for tonight._

Beneath the steaming surface of the water, Liliana's fingertips found that most sensitive of spots between her soap-slicked thighs and set to work.

In her fantasies, it was always Jace. It wasn't just his boyish good looks or the way he'd charmed her when first they met. In fact, it mostly _wasn't_ those things - Liliana had encountered plenty of men who could go toe-to-toe with Jace in those areas. It was his _power_. The fact that he was a telepath of immeasurable skill and talent, and yet would bend to her will.

Dominating any old schmuck off the street would be boring. Tiresome. A _chore_ at best. But dominating a fellow planeswalker who'd faced down dragons and demons and things much more sinister and _won_ \- now that, _that_ was what _really_ got Liliana's juices flowing. That he also happened to be young, handsome, and charming - well, that was just a bonus.

 _And right now, he's bound and gagged in my basement. Feeling only my power. Knowing only my power._

Liliana's right hand was hard at work, the tip of her middle finger making fast, tiny circles around her clit.

 _I'm sure he's straining fruitlessly against the ropes (I made certain they were well and tight, after all); moaning, sobbing, crying out behind that thick, merciless gag. Begging for release, but unable to form a single intelligible word._

Her left hand moved to her breasts, her fingers making similar circles around her nipples, feeling them harden in response.

 _He shudders and squirms every time he feels the touch of my spell, tries to thrust into it. Every time, he thinks it will be this time. He's hovering on the edge of orgasm and he's going to cum, he's about to cum, but then the touch is gone and he's left wanting, aching, whimpering._

Liliana's hips bucked up to meet her fingers. She could feel her climax approaching, ushered it towards her with a gasp of pleasure. Faster. _Faster_.

In the dimly lit hallway outside, Gared was making his way back toward the bathroom with a generously filled wine glass in hand. He'd only been living in Liliana's manor since Dierk brought him here to help with the Chain Veil project, but he'd quickly learned that the easiest way into Liliana's good graces was to bring her her libations before she realized she even wanted them. When he reached the bathroom door, he lifted one fist to knock and opened his mouth to call to her - then paused when he heard a soft moan from the other side and a gentle sloshing of the tub water.

Gared had _also_ learned that one of the fastest ways _out_ of Liliana's good graces was to interrupt her when she was...busy. He left the glass beside the door and, smirking to himself, headed back in the direction of Dierk's laboratory.

Liliana's second orgasm of the evening came to her quickly, abetted by the warmth of the water blanketing her body and the images of Jace she'd conjured in her mind. Her hips rocked against her hand until that instant of explosive ecstasy when her body went rigid as she let the tide of pleasure pass through her. A euphoric moan gave way to a long, contented sigh as Liliana fell back, one leg draped over the side of the bathtub.

Inhaling deeply, Liliana closed her eyes and let her body slide forward until the water washed over her face. She lay there for a moment, holding her breath, then exhaled through her nose, the bubbles breaking the seamless surface of the water as she slid herself back again and came to rest on her shoulders against the side of the tub.

As the intensity of her orgasm melted away, another feeling began to gnaw at her. She couldn't quite place it, hadn't felt anything like it in recent memory.

Not guilt, not regret. She had already decided she wasn't going to let herself feel those things tonight. No, this was something new and different.

She didn't know what to call it. All she knew was that, on some level, for some reason, what she wanted right now more than anything else was to make _him_ feel good.

It was about time to give Jace what he'd been waiting for.


	4. Jace Finally Gets What's Cumming To Him

_Hello beautiful readers! Sorry if you've been waiting for this chapter, I know it took me forever to get it up (unlike Jace! Ba-dum-TSSH!). Hopefully the next one won't take me quite so long, but no promises!_

 _Again thank you to everyone who's given this story a follow or a favorite, and especially to those of you who take the time to review, I LOVE YOU. I love your perverted, sexy little souls and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, feel free to critique!_

 _PS: I just realized I accidentally posted a blank review of my own story...I don't know if there's any way to remove it, but just wanted to note that I'm not trying to artificially inflate my review count for anyone wondering. I hit the little button on the mobile app by mistake and now it won't go away. :P_

* * *

 _Fuck._

Jace was having a very interesting evening.

 _Fucking amazing unbearable incredible fucking fuck._

The first five or ten minutes after Liliana left him had been torture. And what had _been_ five or ten minutes had felt like hours, passing in pure, unadulterated silence, a deep stillness punctuated by the ephemeral touch of Liliana's spell, constantly redoubling his arousal. In this space empty of sight and sound, the ropes somehow felt tighter, the gag thicker, more punishing, working together to prevent him from touching himself or calling for his mistress. And in this state of deprivation and denial, Jace was all too aware of his erection and the absolute control that it had over him, mind and body. Liliana had reduced him to a moaning, shuddering wreck in no time at all and she had done it on purpose.

And she was _keeping_ him that way on purpose. Every minute or two or three, Liliana's spell would seize him, playing lightly over his cock and sending him into a frenzy. Jace had tried to count the seconds in between, but soon found that there was no rhyme or reason to the timing. He was constantly guessing when he would feel that maddening sensation again, and constantly wrong. It was always a surprise, taking over out of nowhere and driving him closer, always _closer_ to orgasm but never all the way before vanishing into the aether once more.

In the silence that surrounded him, Jace's thoughts were louder than ever. His first thoughts had been things like _Oh God oh God oh God please fucking yes fucking YES oh fucking fuuuuuck no please no no no fuck noooo_ , followed by copious sobbing. But there came a point, about halfway through his solitary confinement, that Jace became accustomed to his torment, accepted it, even started to _enjoy_ it. And that was when his mind began to clear and his thoughts began to organize themselves into something of an epiphany.

 _Fuck me. I've never been this insanely aroused in my life._

He could feel the wards doing their job, suppressing his magic, reducing him to an ordinary, powerless human being. And ordinary, powerless human beings were constantly driven by their desire for one thing: sex.

 _And I want..._

He felt the ragged edges of the ropes pressing into his flesh, and shuddered.

 _...I need..._

He shoved his tongue against the rubber ball wedged between his teeth, felt it give ever so slightly, and moaned.

 _...all..._

He felt the insistence, the urgency contained in the throbbing of his cock, soaked by an almost constant trickle of precum, and allowed it to remain unsated.

 _...of..._

He breathed in his silence and darkness and captivity, and delighted in it.

 _...this._

When Liliana's spell struck again, Jace welcomed it, suddenly reveling in his torment. He allowed his reactions to become exaggerated, his moans more tortured, his thrashing and twisting against his restraints more frantic. And with every passing moment he felt his anticipation building like a time bomb ticking down to zero.

Because he'd realized that when Liliana returned for him - when she finally decided to allow him the release he'd been yearning for - it was going to be the best fucking orgasm of his _life_.

 _Fucking amazing unbearable incredible fucking fuck_.

* * *

Liliana emerged from her washroom swathed in a satin bathrobe of deep violet. Her hair was wet, but combed; her skin was glistening from the oils she'd applied post-bath. As she turned to make her way down the hall, she noticed that a full glass of red wine seemed to have materialized on top of the table next to the bathroom door.

 _Gared_ , she thought, grinning. _He is good for something, isn't he?_

She plucked the glass off the table and raised it in a heartfelt toast in the direction of Dierk's laboratory, then took a long swig before continuing downstairs.

The door to Liliana's guest room opened with a grating creak that only she heard. When it closed behind her, she leaned back against the door with her left arm folded across her waist and her right hand still clutching the glass of wine. Her captive remained immobilized several yards in front of her, as she had left him; still blind and deaf, unaware of her entrance; and still fully erect, as she had intended. For a moment Liliana simply stood there, watching Jace and sipping at her wine, letting her anticipation build. There was no need to rush things when he'd already been waiting this long.

Jace's head was tilted back, blind eyes staring at the ceiling. Twin trails of saliva had made their way from the corners of his mouth, past the gag and down his chin. His breathing was deep and steady, but every now and then his body would jerk against the ropes, a frustrated moan escaping from behind the gag as he succumbed to the stimulating touch of Liliana's spell. Each time, Liliana watched as he writhed in agony, desperate for the release that the phantom fingers would never allow him. Then, as the spell's caress dissipated into thin air, Jace would sob, a pathetic, shuddering sound, as his head lolled back once more.

After witnessing several of these spasms, and experiencing a disorienting mixture of pity and arousal as a result, Liliana discarded her half-empty wine glass on a long wooden shelf next to the door and strode forward. When she was directly in front of Jace, she whispered a spell to counteract the one that had been causing him so much torment, then leaned down and placed her right hand against his cheek. He jolted at the unexpected contact, but then she saw his whole body relax, melting into the palm of her hand. Even deprived of his sight and his hearing, he knew Liliana's touch from any other. He was relieved, perhaps _overjoyed_ , to learn that she had returned.

Something about the way Jace reacted to the sensation of Liliana's hand at his cheek - the way he seemed to trust her touch, the way his body leaned into it, yearned for it - it wrenched at Liliana's heart in a way that caught her off guard, if only for a moment.

Jace welcomed his captor with a garbled greeting made unintelligible by the gag. Liliana smiled, placed both of her hands over his ears, and uttered a second spell. When she lifted her hands, Jace was bombarded by a rush of noise as his hearing returned to him. Liliana allowed him a moment to adjust to the sudden influx of sound, then leaned down so that her lips brushed against his earlobe.

"Miss me?" she whispered, her breath soft and cool and electrifying. Jace decided that those two words were the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Combined with the sensation of Liliana's lips and breath at his ear, they were simultaneously maddening, pushing him even closer to the release he'd been denied for far too long now. He nodded emphatically, attempted an affirmative response that came out sounding like " _Hngth_." Then he shuddered as she took him by the chin, turning his head first to the left and then to the right, and licked the drool from both sides of his face.

" _Mmm_ ," Liliana sighed, releasing her grip on his chin and running the back of her right hand across her lips. Then she reached down and trailed the tip of one finger along the full length of his erection, eliciting a sound from Jace that was halfway between a pleasured moan and a frustrated sob.

"Heavens, Beleren, you're absolutely _dripping_ wet," she observed. To emphasize the point, she raised her finger to her mouth and sucked it clean, exaggerating the action with a smacking of her lips so that he could clearly imagine what she was doing.

" _Mmm_ , but you are delicious," she continued, her voice sultry and seductive. "In fact, I think I'd like another taste."

Jace gasped into the gag as a wave of arousal overtook him, more potent than anything Liliana's spell had done to him. He could feel his pulses pounding, his chest heaving as his breaths grew faster, desperate. While he had been alone in this dungeon, he had spent countless moments imagining Liliana's lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him dry. Now here she was, offering, at long last, to make those fantasies a reality.

 _Fucking fuck me_ , Jace thought, wishing for all the world that he could transmit his thoughts to Liliana. _Stop teasing me and just do it, just do it, just fucking do it please, please, please..._

"And," Liliana continued, reaching behind Jace's head to loosen the gag, "I want to hear you scream for me."

" _Fuck_ , yes, anything you want, Miss Vess," Jace panted as soon as she slipped the gag from between his teeth, his words somewhat slurred as he regained the use of his jaw muscles.

Liliana had half expected him to curse her, to demand his release, or at least to continue begging for orgasm once she'd permitted him speech again. Instead, the first words out of his mouth were those of acquiescence, submission, subservience. Gods, the boy certainly knew what to say to make her want to fuck him.

And, she realized with a sudden thrill, perhaps that meant that some part of him had even enjoyed his solitary torment down here. Perhaps he was as stimulated by his denial as she was. Perhaps his arousal was due not only to the lingering effects of her spell, but also to the very fact that she'd denied him orgasm for this long, kept him waiting. Waiting for _her_.

 _And if that's the case_ , Liliana thought, _think of all the wasted time on Ravnica!_ She'd been hesitant to introduce him to her kinkier side back then; relatively speaking, he'd been innocent and inexperienced, and she had worried about pushing him away before she'd gotten what she needed from him. She had even made herself subservient to him at times, allowing him to feel like he had some control while she manipulated him behind the scenes.

Liliana shrugged off the guilt that always seemed to accompany her memories of Ravnica and returned herself to Jace, here and now.

Here and now, there was no manipulation, no hidden agenda, no fear of pushing him away since it was unlikely he'd be coming back after tonight regardless. Here and now, it was only Jace and Liliana: Jace needing her, but still yielding to her every wish; and Liliana, for some reason that she couldn't quite fathom, wanting him to enjoy every moment of it.

Liliana felt her pulse quickening and realized, with some disdain, that what she felt for Jace was beyond lust, beyond her desire for power and control. Without conscious thought, she placed one palm lightly against the side of his face, brought her lips to his, and kissed him with a passion she hadn't felt since - maybe since _ever_. He returned the kiss gratefully, hungrily, then sighed when she drew back.

She was smiling, even though he couldn't see it.

"Jace."

She'd called him Jace instead of Beleren. A refreshing change, he decided.

"Yes, Miss Vess?" Jace couldn't stop himself from biting his lip in anticipation as he awaited her instruction.

"You have my permission to cum, when you're ready."

Again, Liliana saw his entire body relax as a faltering sigh rushed from his lungs. She relished having that effect on him.

"Thank you, Miss Vess."

"And I don't expect you to last long, given the circumstances."

He smiled, and Liliana's heart melted, just a little.

"No, Miss Vess, I don't expect I will."

Liliana chuckled and placed both hands on his thighs as she knelt in front of him. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her movements, and she saw him tense in anticipation. She leaned forward, her fingers digging into his thighs, and ran her tongue lightly over his cock from base to tip.

Jace was already at the precipice of orgasm, and it took all of his willpower to keep himself contained in that moment. His head jerked back and he gritted his teeth against a moan that felt like it rose from the very core of his being. When he opened his mouth again he was panting, gasping for air.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he repeated between strained and shuddering breaths. "Please, Miss Vess, don't stop. Don't stop."

Liliana could listen to him pleading with her like that all day. Music to her ears. "Don't stop what?" she teased. "You mean this?" She repeated the motion, a little slower this time, tasting the salt of his sweat mingled with precum.

" _Fuuuuuuck_ yes, that, keep doing that, or maybe you could...you could..." He wasn't going to tell her what to do, but holy hell, if she would just take _all_ of him...

Liliana didn't have to be a telepath to read his mind, and she was way ahead of him anyway. Shifting her body forward, she took the base of his cock in one hand, his balls in the other, and wrapped her mouth around his shaft.

Jace's body jerked again, twisting under the ropes that held him as he cried out. He wasn't going to last ten seconds at this rate. But he didn't need to, and she didn't need him to, and he'd been waiting for this moment for what felt like _hours_ now, even if it couldn't have been more than thirty minutes...

One stroke, Liliana's lips soft and wet around him.

Two strokes, Jace's body screaming at him to just let it happen while his mind demanded that he hold on for just a moment longer.

Three strokes, Liliana moving faster, her tongue working in tandem with her fingers.

Four strokes, Jace savoring that last blessed second before it all became too overwhelming.

Five strokes, and the walls came crashing down. Jace screamed, just as Liliana had instructed him (though her orders were entirely unnecessary), a long, deep, earth-shattering cry that he was certain must have carried throughout the entire manor. Liliana's hands moved back to Jace's thighs, her fingers digging into him again as she closed her lips tightly around his pulsing cock. She waited until she was certain he was finished, then swallowed every last drop of him as she sat back and rose slowly to her feet.

She watched for a moment as Jace caught his breath. His head was still tilted back, eyes closed, wearing an expression of contentment. A potent mixture of a hundred different emotions was swelling in Liliana's chest, some combination of passion and _com_ passion and satisfaction and need and lust and...

...the word _love_ came to mind, but she forced it down.

Even as she lied to herself, Liliana unfastened the belt around her bathrobe and let the garment fall to the floor. Then she took a deep breath and cast the spell that would return Jace's eyesight to him.

Once his breathing stabilized, Jace dropped his head forward and opened his eyes, then squinted against the torchlight. It took a moment for his eyes to regain focus on his surroundings, but when they did, they were looking straight into Liliana's. She was naked, her skin glowing, the very picture of sizzling sexuality, but he chose to look her in the eyes rather than anywhere else. And then he said four words that nearly took the breath right out of her.

"Thank you, Miss Vess."

Jace's words were sincere. Even after she'd made him wait this long, even after she'd tormented him mercilessly, he was thanking her. He wasn't angry. He was just grateful.

 _Fuck_ , Liliana thought, struggling to push aside every emotion that was rearing its ugly, unwelcome head. _Fuck, what am I doing? No, no, don't go there. We're having fun, that's all. Fuck._

Liliana straightened, regained her composure, and charged onward.

"If you want to thank me, Jace Beleren," she said with a smile, "I'm going to need you to get it up for me one more time."

At this, Jace allowed his eyes to wander over her perfect body, taking in the soft curves of her hips, the fullness of her breasts, the gentle folds of skin concealing wonders between her legs. Orbs of moisture - sweat mingling with the water that was still dripping from the ends of her hair - covered her body. Standing there before him, illuminated by the torchlight, she almost seemed to shine.

Jace returned his gaze to her eyes once more.

"My beautiful mistress," he told her, "I don't think that will be a problem."


	5. Jace Gives Liliana a Few Ideas

_Whew, this chapter took me forever. I started a new job late last year, so I haven't had as much time to write as I used to (sorry!), but I promise I'm not going to quit until I'm done! Anyway, going to keep this short, but as always big thanks to everyone for reading, following, and especially reviewing. I love you all, and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Quick note: It seems I've ended up on the radar of the sex police (not complaining, and the moderators have every right to remove this story if they so choose), so I want to remind everyone who's reading here that the story is also posted on AO3, and you can find it there under the same title in case this does get removed. It's probably only a matter of time._

* * *

Maybe the wine was starting to go to her head (no, it surely wasn't the wine; she'd only had half a glass, and two centuries of indulgence meant she could hold her alcohol much better than that, _thank you_ ), but Liliana suddenly realized that she felt _giddy_. And _giddy_ was not something that Liliana often felt. She prided herself on being relaxed, composed, and in control at all times.

But she wanted to feel like this more often.

Damn it all, she wanted to fuck Jace in a thousand different ways, in a thousand different places and a thousand different lives and hear him moan and scream and gasp and say _Yes, Miss Vess_ in response to her every command and _Thank you, Miss Vess_ every time she let him cum.

Jace, watching her, recognized the longing in her eyes, because he felt it too. And he felt it even more deeply when she rounded the chair to stand behind him, leaned down with her arms draped across his chest and her head resting on his shoulder, and breathed a long sigh against his cheek.

"You know, Jace," she murmured, her fingernails grazing lightly over his chest, "I always knew you'd look nice tied to a chair in my basement."

"Hmm." Jace closed his eyes and let the sensation of her touch and the impact of her words reverberate through his body. _Always knew_? How long had she been wanting to do this? Jace couldn't help wondering whether Liliana had fantasized about this sort of thing, with _him_. The thought of it was enough to drive him crazy - the idea that he could have had this all along, been hers all along.

He leaned his head sideways in an attempt to get a better look at Liliana, her dark hair falling across his shoulder, and those lips, those lashes, those eyes full of fire... Her gaze shifted toward him as she awaited his response, and Jace felt the heat of anticipation in the way her eyes held his. He could already feel his body responding to her touch, demanding to be free of these damned ropes so that he could throw himself at her, wrap his body around hers, ravish her...

And yet, as much as he wanted - _needed_ \- to feel her flesh against his, a stronger and somehow more intimate desire had taken over. He wanted nothing more than to give her absolute control. In the grip of that desire, he found his answer.

"I wonder how I would look tied to your bed, then," he suggested, his pulses already quickening at the thought of it, then added a hasty "Miss Vess," lest he offend her.

Liliana paused in consideration. She stood up with her hands gripping his shoulders. For a moment, Jace worried he'd transgressed, strayed out of line by advocating his next punishment rather than waiting for her to decide. But then she leaned down, resting her chin on his shoulder once more, and whispered in his ear, "Only one way to find out."

When she stood again, her hands still tight around his shoulders, it was with an air of fierce authority that Jace could sense without having to look back at her. "Listen closely, Beleren," Liliana commanded. "I'm going to release you, but you are to remain seated until I say otherwise. And if you try to remove the wards, you'll be spending the rest of the night alone, and uncomfortably so. Understood?"

Liliana was certain that he would obey, considering his more-than-willing submission thus far (and given that it was his own suggestion to be tethered to the bed), but she was inclined to assert her dominance regardless. Just in case he forgot, for one moment, who was in charge.

Of course, Jace had not forgotten, _could_ not forget. Right now, she was all he was living for.

"Yes, Miss Vess," he replied immediately, eagerly. It was all Liliana needed to hear. Starting at Jace's wrists, she ran the tips of her fingers along the ropes that held him, a light touch of necromantic energy flowing from her hand and into the fibers. At her touch, the ropes disintegrated into a dusting of ash on the floor of the dungeon.

Liliana continued loosing the ropes in this manner - her fingers moving deftly around Jace's ankles, his thighs, and finally across his chest - until he was fully liberated. As she finished her work and stood in front of him, Jace remained obediently seated and still, even keeping his arms over the back of the chair and his ankles hooked around its back legs as though he were as thoroughly restrained as he had been moments earlier. Liliana couldn't help but smile, observing his dedication.

"Alright, Beleren," she ordered, arms crossed. "You can ease up with that showmanship, although it is appreciated. Sit up."

Jace relaxed, shifting his legs and arms in front of him. All four limbs ached from the strain they'd endured, and he allowed himself to stretch, working out some of the soreness and tension. But Liliana would not be kept waiting.

"Pants, shoes, off. Now." Her words were clipped and commanding. Jace had nearly forgotten that the bottom half of him was still clothed, but he quickly obeyed.

"On your feet," Liliana ordered once he was satisfactorily undressed. Jace rose, but found his legs unsteady after being seated in such an awkward position for so long. He stumbled forward slightly, and Liliana caught him, her hands landing at his hips.

"Careful now," she chided as he steadied himself. "Maybe try a little harder _not_ to fall on your face. It won't do to have my favorite fucktoy breaking his nose and getting blood all over my floors, now, will it?" The corner of Liliana's mouth quirked up in a smirk.

"No, Miss Vess," Jace replied, the word _favorite_ echoing in his mind. "I'm sorry, Miss Vess."

A brief silence passed between them. Liliana was lost in her own head for a moment, realizing that this was the first time they'd been naked together in...how many years now? Never mind that she'd just fucked him while he was bound and powerless. Never mind how many men she'd been with over the past decades. In this moment, it was just the two of them.

She studied his body for a time, trying to work out how much of it she remembered and how much of it had changed. Jace had always had that slim, sturdy build, not overly muscled but with just enough definition to be alluring, sensual. There were scars she recognized, and scars she'd never seen. And then there was that adorable (did she really just think the word _adorable_?) line of dark brown hair starting just below his navel and leading down to party town. And speaking of party town, was she seeing things, or was he already -

Liliana was pulled back out of her head when she heard Jace softly clear his throat. She realized, with some surprise, that Jace was standing awkwardly with his arms at his sides. He hadn't even put his hands on her to catch himself when he'd nearly fallen.

Liliana opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing, but before she could say anything, Jace had decided to speak up.

"Miss Vess?"

Liliana blinked once, then pulled him closer as she replied.

"Yes, Beleren?"

"May I touch you?"

Of _course_ he would feel the need to ask before so much as laying one finger on her; having spent the entire evening thus far in ropes, this was the first opportunity Jace had been given to touch her, and he was taking nothing for granted.

Liliana was absolutely _craving_ his touch, but she did her best not to make it obvious.

"You may, Beleren," she finally answered, taking his hands in hers and moving them to her breasts. "And feel free to grab, squeeze, poke, and prod while you're at it."

Jace sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers came to rest against Liliana's breasts. He hesitated a moment, then let the breath out in a long, shuddering sigh as he moved closer and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Fuck," he breathed into her neck while his hands gently massaged her breasts. "I've missed this. I've missed _you_."

Liliana closed her eyes and sighed, trying not to think about what he might mean. And, more significantly, what he might mean to _her_. "Don't make me gag you again," she admonished, "before you say something you're going to regret."

"Hmmm." Jace nuzzled deeper into her neck, one hand sliding along her waist to take hold of her backside and pull her hips against his. "Do whatever you like with me, Miss Vess. I'm all yours."

Liliana felt a firm pressure against her lower abdomen and knew instantly what it was. Party town was, in fact, open for business.

"Credit where it's due, Beleren," she laughed, "you're quicker on the draw than most men I've known."

"It's all because of you, Miss Vess," he told her, his voice a warm whisper. "You have that effect on me."

She wanted to reach down and grab him, but he'd moved in so close that their bodies were pressed together. Instead, she dug her fingers deeper into the flesh of his hips and pulled him even more tightly against her, eliminating what little space remained between them. Jace moaned quietly, and then - to Liliana's surprise and amusement - thrust his hips upward, his erection sliding against her belly.

"My, my," Liliana breathed as Jace repeated the motion, his cock pumping up and down, up and down between them. "Feeling frisky, are we?"

Jace managed to calm his breathing enough to answer her.

" _Tie me down_ ," he gasped, his lips still lingering at her ear, his hips still thrusting against hers. " _Please_ , Miss Vess. I can't control myself. I'm afraid if you don't punish me I'm going to..."

Another thrust, another soft moan before Jace could complete his thought.

"...I'm going to cum all over the front of you like a..."

Up and down, over and over.

"...like an _animal_."

Liliana had to pause for a moment to steady herself; Jace's words, paired with his incessant humping, had sent a hot thrill throughout her whole body. If she had thought for one moment that by this time tonight, he would be _begging_ her to punish him - well, hell, she would have gotten this party started a lot sooner.

And then there were those last three words - " _like an animal_." A wild beast, slave to instinct. It was an image so far from Jace's usual self - the calm, collected, deep-thinking mind mage - that it struck Liliana with how different he was tonight than she'd ever seen him before. She'd brought out a side of him that she hadn't even known was there, and it was fucking _hot_.

For a moment she considered letting him inside of her to fuck her right there where they stood. But no; she couldn't reward him for behaving so brashly, so impetuously. He was _clearly_ in need of further discipline.

"So be it," she replied, pressing both of her palms against his chest and forcing him backwards a pace. Jace whimpered softly, already feeling the absence of her flesh against his, his cock pleading for attention. "Hands behind your back."

Jace obeyed, clasping his hands behind him despite the desperate urge to put them somewhere else entirely. As he did so, Liliana took hold of his erection, surprising him and eliciting a low, excited moan. Then, without another word, she turned and made her way across the room to the guest bed, Jace in tow. When she reached the foot of the bed, she positioned her prisoner with his back to the mattress and pressed both of her palms firmly against his chest.

"Down," she commanded, and Jace lowered himself to a seated position at the foot of the bed.

" _Down_ ," Liliana repeated, more forcefully. "On your back." Jace let his shoulders hit the mattress.

"Hands above your head," Liliana continued, "and spread your legs."

Jace did as he was instructed, positioning himself spread-eagle in the center of the mattress. Satisfied, Liliana leaned over him and rested one finger against the tip of his cock, prodding it forward slightly. Jace moaned, squirming under her touch.

"Now..." Liliana hummed, drawing the word out with a playful flourish and without lifting her finger, "while I take care of getting your extremities secured, there's one thing I want from you."

"Anything, Miss Vess," Jace sighed, the small of his back arcing slightly as he lifted his hips to her touch, another longing moan punctuating the sigh.

Grinning, Liliana wrapped her fingers around his cock and slid her thumb over its tip, gently massaging the soft, slick flesh of his head and watching him gasp and writhe in response.

"I want you to make sure _this_ extremity remains nice and stiff," she instructed him, as if he had a choice. "You can do that for me, right?"

"Miss Vess," Jace replied, his voice light and playful, "I couldn't disobey that order even if I _wanted_ to."

Liliana chuckled as she released him and moved to the head of the bed, where she sat down beside him and began fastening his right wrist to the bedpost, using a thick leather strap which - Jace noticed with some surprise - was already affixed there, waiting for her. A quick glance around him indicated that the same was true of the remaining three posts. He hadn't noticed the restraints the last time he'd spent the night here, but then again, he'd been weary and had fallen asleep quickly, without taking much stock of his surroundings.

He couldn't help but wonder about other lovers who may have found themselves in his position at some earlier time. How many, how recently?

It didn't matter. Liliana had never really been his, anyway, never would be. But he was hers, completely, absolutely. At least for now.

He sucked in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tuned his body to the feeling of leather against his skin as Lililana finished securing the first restraint. As she moved to the opposite side of the bed to begin work on his left wrist, Jace tested the strap around his right with a firm tug and found that Liliana had left him no slack.

The breath Jace had inhaled left him in a long, trembling sigh.

Liliana had just finished fastening the second strap when she turned back toward him and ran the nails of one hand lightly over his chest. Jace let out a small gasp and opened his eyes to find Liliana leaning over him.

"Not too tight, are they?" she asked him.

Jace tugged again, with both wrists this time, to confirm that his restraints were, in fact, tight _enough_. Every part of him was screaming _tighter, harder, rougher, more_.

"Not at all, Miss Vess," he said instead. "They're _perfect_."

"Good," Liliana replied, already turning away from him to begin securing his ankles in the same fashion as his wrists. When she was done, she stood beside the bed and took a long look at Jace, securely bound once more and eagerly anticipating her next move.

"Hmm," Liliana hummed, one hand on her hip. "You know, you _do_ look just as nice tied to my bed."

Jace tested all four limbs simultaneously and found his movement satisfactorily limited to his hips and his head. He looked up at Liliana with a grin.

"Thank you, Miss Vess," he breathed. Liliana wasn't certain whether he was thanking her for the compliment or for the very act of restraining him; Jace wasn't sure himself. Maybe it was both.

Liliana turned away from him then and began walking back toward the center of the room. For a moment, Jace panicked. Surely she wasn't planning to leave him alone down here again? But then he saw Liliana pause, standing with her discarded bathrobe at her feet. She bent down and retrieved the belt, a thin strip of violet satin, and then turned back to Jace.

"One more thing," she told him. She walked back to the bed and sat down beside him, then placed the fabric over his eyes, winding it around his head several times to make sure he was effectively blindfolded.

"No spells this time, Miss Vess?" Jace asked, recalling his earlier punishment when she'd used magic to blind and deafen him.

"Not this time," Liliana replied as she tied off the ends of the makeshift blindfold behind his head. "Sometimes I prefer a more visible indication of deprivation. And besides, this shade of violet looks awfully nice on you."

Jace grinned. "I wouldn't know, Miss Vess."

Liliana leaned over and planted a quick but passionate kiss on his lips, then whispered in his ear, "I'll be back in a moment."

Jace said nothing, but a hint of trepidation passed through him and he grimaced without meaning to. How long, exactly, was "a moment?"

Liliana saw the unease in him and appended an earnest "I _promise_ " before rising from the bed once more. Jace felt the mattress shift beneath him with the absence of her weight, but she barely made a sound as she crossed the room, naked and barefoot as she was, with no shuffling of fabric or clicking of heels to indicate her movement.

A minute or two passed in near silence. Jace hadn't heard the door open, which meant she must still be in the room. He considered calling to her for confirmation, but just as he opened his mouth a shadow crossed in front of what little light passed through the blindfold, and a split second later an intense, white-hot burst of pain struck the center of his chest.

Jace gasped, his body writhing in response to the sudden shock as his limbs strained fruitlessly against their restraints. But the pain dissipated nearly as quickly as it had arrived, and seconds later he fell back against the bed, his breath coming in gasps while his heart hammered in his chest in exhilaration.

"Too much?" he heard Liliana inquire from her position beside the bed.

Jace shook his head while he caught his breath.

"Not at all, Miss Vess," he finally replied. "You just took me by surprise."

"Hence the blindfold," Liliana chuckled. "It's more fun that way, when you can't see it coming."

"What was...?" Jace started, uncertain of what he'd just experienced.

"Hot wax," Liliana informed him. "Had to find my candles. Haven't used them in a long time." To demonstrate, she let another drop fall, this time landing on the inside of Jace's thigh. He let out a carnal moan in response to the sensation of heat so close to his throbbing erection.

And then Liliana was on top of him, her thighs straddling his waist, just above his cock. The warmth of her sex against his skin was intoxicating, a thrilling hint of what was to come. And it didn't take long for Jace to notice that she was wet. _Fuck_ , she was wet.

Jace couldn't resist.

"Miss Vess," he murmured, and lifted his hips as far as he could manage. The tip of his cock brushed against her lower back, making him shiver. Liliana reached behind her back to take hold of him before replying.

"Yes, Beleren?" She was stroking the tip of his cock again, so lightly, so gently it was nearly driving him mad.

"I can feel how much you want me," he said, and then bit his lip in a futile attempt to mask the self-satisfied grin that crossed his face. Surely he had overstepped his boundaries with that line.

" _Want_ you?" Liliana scoffed, and let another drop of hot wax fall, this time hitting the center of his stomach. Jace gasped, his hips bucking towards the ceiling again while his erection slid against the inside of Liliana's palm. "How can I _want_ what I already _own_?"

Jace tried to catch his breath again as he settled back into the mattress, but his heart was racing now and there was no turning back. The sudden sting of the wax on his flesh, the unyielding grip of the leather against his wrists and ankles, the warmth and wetness radiating from between Liliana's legs, her insistent reminder that he _belonged_ to her - it was sending him on a high like he had never experienced before.

 _Tighter. Harder. Rougher. More._

"You do," he told her, deliberately neglecting to append _Miss Vess_ to the statement. "You _want_ me."

"I already _have_ you," Liliana replied, leaning into him, "and I will _keep_ you indefinitely if you continue talking back." She released her grip on his cock and suddenly the nails of her left hand were biting into his right shoulder, while another drop of wax splashed against his left, and he twisted into it with a sharp intake of breath.

" _Do_ it, then," Jace breathed, shaking in spite of the restraints, unable to control himself any longer. " _Keep_ me. Don't let me go. _Use_ me, _torture_ me, _fuck_ me, do whatever you please with me."

He took another deep breath, then released it in a fevered sigh that ended with an impassioned plea.

"Just _don't let me go_."


	6. Liliana Blows Jace's Mind

_Looks like the fun police haven't arrested me yet, so here we go with chapter 6._

 _AO3 really is better though, and they don't have random people running around trying to get porn taken down, so you should go follow there instead if you're still reading this. :P_

* * *

 _Just don't let me go._

The words rang in Liliana's mind like the echo of a gunshot. She fell silent, her grip on Jace's shoulder softening and her eyes clouding as she let the phrase repeat itself in her head. A bitter, biting pain had taken hold of her insides, coiling in her gut like a venomous snake ready to strike.

Jace was momentarily oblivious to the change in Liliana's demeanor, still consumed in unbridled passion, still shivering in anticipation beneath her. He couldn't see past the blindfold to the mask of pain and frustration that had darkened his mistress's face. But then he felt her shift on top of him, in a way that suggested anxiety rather than arousal, and as the seconds passed without a response it became clear to him that something was amiss.

"Miss Vess?" Jace murmured, brow furrowed, when her silence became too much to bear. He found himself wanting to reach for her, to touch her in a way that might bring comfort and reassurance, but the restraints at his wrists refused him any such movement. Instead, he made his best effort to still himself, though he couldn't completely quell the raggedness of his breathing or the pounding of his heart.

Liliana sighed, the first sound she'd made since the last words he'd spoken. The hurt that had been constricting her gut sheathed its fangs and slowly uncoiled, slithering into reluctant acceptance rather than lashing out in the way in which it had threatened.

"I never meant to let you go, Jace," she finally replied. The tone of her voice was suprisingly soft, missing the sharp edge that she usually commanded. "I didn't _want_ to let you go. But you didn't give me a choice, did you? _You_ left _me_ , Jace Beleren, and don't you dare forget that."

Jace froze, unnerved more by the gentle tone of Liliana's voice than by her words themselves. In truth, he hadn't even begun to _process_ her words. He had been so wrapped up in the heat and the passion and the pleasure and the _need_ of the moment that he now found himself unable to comprehend what Liliana was saying.

"I..." Jace started, wanting to say something, _anything_ , but nothing he could think to say made any sense. Nothing, that is, save a single word: " _What_?"

Liliana sighed again, a harsh, pained, exasperated exhalation that actually _frightened_ Jace, if only briefly. He couldn't move, couldn't see her, couldn't _understand_ her. He'd said or done something that had upset her, but what? _How_?

" _You_ were the one who decided to planeswalk out of there before I had a chance to stop you," Liliana continued, her voice rising now, agitation ousting temperance. Even as she berated him, Jace thought he detected a certain inflection, a faint but definite quaver in Liliana's tone that betrayed the injury behind her invective. "What was I supposed to do? _Follow_ you? I had no idea where you'd gone, and I doubt you would have wanted me to come after you regardless."

Jace was silent as the feverish frenzy he'd felt only seconds earlier crashed against the brick wall of Liliana's hard, cold words. Why was she so angry? What was she _talking_ about?

And then, in one crystal-clear flash of memory, it came to him.

Of course. Ravnica. The Consortium. The showdown in Tezzeret's sanctum, and what came after.

No. No no no no no no no. This was not the time or place to have that conversation. Right now was for _not_ having to think. Right now was for letting these long-neglected instincts take over and just giving up all thought, all reason, all control and letting her do things to him that he'd never realized he wanted her to do until now and just -

 _Wait._

Jace caught his breath, considered, concluded:

 _I can use this_.

"You're absolutely right, Miss Vess," he breathed, his voice low, soft, and calm despite the violent passion still coursing through him and the way his heart was pounding in his chest as he considered what he was about to ask of her. "I should never have left you like that. I was wrong, I was foolish, and I need to be punished."

Liliana shifted slightly, sitting back as she took in his words and fumbled for a meaningful reply. Her left hand was still gripping his shoulder, and in her right she still held the lit candle, long forgotten. Dazed by Jace's calm confession, she didn't notice as a drop of wax dribbled down the side of the candle and onto her hand.

" _Fuck!_ " she cursed as the hot wax met her flesh, and tossed the candle aside, its flame extinguished the moment it struck the floor. She lifted her hand to her mouth to ease the pain, then bit the cooling wax from her skin and spit it behind her.

"Forgive me, Miss Vess," Jace gasped, certain that Liliana's outburst was meant for him. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Liliana snorted, an abrupt sound that conveyed simultaneous mirth and frustation.

"Wasn't you," she reassured him, moving both of her palms to rest softly against his stomach. "Burned myself with that damn candle. Fucking thing's _hot_."

Jace managed to suppress a laugh before retorting, "Tell me something I _don't_ know."

Liliana paused and considered Jace's words, and for the first time that evening it occurred to her to _stop_ for a moment and just talk to him. No games, no demands.

 _Just make sure everything is okay, that he's okay, that maybe we'll be okay._

"Listen, Jace," she sighed, her fingertips tracing light, tingling circles against his flesh. "I'm...," she trailed off for a moment, forcing herself not to swallow the next word that was rising in her throat, "... _sorry_ if I've done anything tonight that you weren't ready for. If I've _hurt_ you in any way. I don't want this to turn into -"

" _Don't_."

Liliana's breath caught in her throat. Jace's sudden interruption had startled her; the way he had spoken a single word with enough force and brusqueness and _certainty_ to make her stop mid-sentence and reassemble her scrambled thoughts. It took her a moment to find her voice again, but when she did it was strident, angered.

" _Excuse_ me?" Liliana cast her reservations aside and reassumed her role as Jace's captor and commander. She leaned forward and took him forcefully by the chin. "What was that?"

" _Don't_ ," Jace repeated, just as insistent as before despite her firm grip and fierce tone. "Don't apologize, don't second-guess, don't _stop_ , Miss Vess. I _need_ to be punished." He took a deep breath, steeling himself for how she would react to his next words. "I _want_ you to hurt me, Miss Vess."

Liliana froze as a shiver crept down her naked back, the product of equal parts astonishment and arousal. The hand that had been gripping Jace's chin slid down to rest against the side of his neck, where she could feel his pulses pounding in his throat.

Jace hadn't expected an immediate reply, so he kept going.

"I was wrong to leave you, Miss Vess," he repeated, "and you've never punished me for it. I want to feel your anger. I _need_ to feel your pain. I need to know, physically, how I made you feel back then. Let it go, let it out. Let it out on me."

"Jace..." Liliana felt pinpricks all across the back of her neck and arms as each hair stood on end. For once, she didn't know what to say or do next. Sure, she'd had many a lover over the decades who'd asked to be slapped, or whipped, or beaten, and she'd done it with pleasure, but this was different.

This was _Jace_.

She'd seen him suffer so much already. Hell, she'd been a significant part of the _reason_ he'd suffered as much as he had. As much fun as she'd had with him tonight, causing him physical pain – _real_ pain – had not been on her agenda.

Jace could sense her hesitation, but he didn't waver for a second.

"Don't think about it," he assured her in a voice delirious with anticipation. "Just feel, and show me how you feel. Let your pain be my pain."

Liliana's skin was crawling in a way that made her feel dizzy: part revulsion, and part... _excitement_.

 _Fine._

She let the excitement win out.

 _Here goes, then._

Liliana closed her eyes and breathed deep, thinking back to the day they'd parted ways. The day he'd _left_. It wasn't hard to imagine; having lived centuries, that evening on Ravnica just a few short years ago was still a recent memory, an open wound. There was so much she had wanted to say to him, so many confessions and apologies she'd needed to voice, and then to just find him _gone_ , without so much as a goodbye...

Lost in thought as she was, Liliana didn't realize what she was doing as her fingers began to tighten around Jace's throat, her nails sinking into his flesh. Jace made a faint, strangled sound, and Liliana's eyes flew open.

"Ah, fuck," she spat, yanking her hand away from his throat as though his skin had suddenly begun to boil. "Look what you made me do."

Jace sucked in a long, deep breath – reclaiming the air she'd stolen from him – and let it out in one word.

" _More_."

Liliana paused, her eyes narrowing as she regarded him with genuine concern. She had been choking him without even _meaning_ to. She had _heard_ him struggling for breath. And all he could say was " _More_?"

"Look, Jace," she huffed, troubled as much by her own apparent lack of self-control as she was Jace's complete disregard for his own god-damned well-being, "this might not be the best idea. Considering the mental and, dare I say, _emotional_ states we're both in right now."

Jace shook his head, undeterred. " _Please_ , don't stop," he implored her, lifting his hips against her while his chest simultaneously rose and fell, his breaths coming faster. "Don't stop, don't think. Just feel, and let me feel with you." He paused for a second, panting softly, then added, " _Please_ , Miss Vess. I can't tell you how much I need this."

Liliana squeezed her eyes shut, leaned back, and raised both hands to the sides of her head, her fingers gripping at the roots of her hair as she drew a deep, sustaining breath. This was crazy. This was senseless.

This was a chance she might never have again.

Letting loose the breath she'd drawn in an exhalation that could only be described as a snarl, Liliana suddenly leaned forward and clasped her palms around Jace's wrists, just below the restraints that held him.

"Beg for it, then," she commanded, her voice a savage rumble, her face only a hair's breadth from his. She held herself there, letting him taste her breath against his lips, and repeated her order in one low, lascivious word: " _Beg_."

Jace was ready to beg. His response was as immediate as it was urgent.

" _Please_ , Miss Vess," he groaned, emphasizing his entreaty with a roll of his hips, his body rising against hers, lifting hers. "Let me feel your pain. _Please_. I want to hurt. Let me hurt. I'm _begging_ you to hurt me." He raised his head as much as was possible from his position and felt his lips brush hers, light as a feather's touch. Liliana took his top lip between her teeth and bit down softly, not hard enough to break the skin - just a nibble of warning.

Jace sighed when she released him and let his head fall back against the bed. " _Yes_ , Miss Vess, _please_ , more of _that_. But _harder_. And _everywhere_."

" _Everywhere?_ " Liliana smirked as she reached one hand behind her back and wrapped her fingers around his incessant erection, now slick with precum. Jace gasped and bucked his hips upward again, letting his cock slide through her fingers. "Or would you like me to keep _this_ safe for you?"

Jace grinned through his breathlessness. "But where would you put it?"

The absurdity of the question nearly made Liliana laugh out loud.

"In fact," she murmured, her thumb massaging the tip of his cock as he squirmed and shivered between her thighs, "I've got just the place."

Resting both hands against Jace's stomach, Liliana raised her hips slightly and shifted backwards, letting his erection slide beneath her. She lingered for a moment with her clit against the head of his cock and rocked gently back and forth a few times, allowing herself a soft, pleasured moan. Jace shuddered, his hips rising to meet her and a soft sigh escaping his lips.

And then, with one precise, practiced movement from Liliana, he was inside of her. Jace gasped, his back arcing against the mattress as he succumbed to the sensation of her body wrapped around his. Liliana sighed, her eyes closed, the fingertips of one hand brushing the side of her face. Her opposite hand was still pressed against Jace's stomach, stabilizing her as she moved against him and around him.

" _Mmmmm_ ," Liliana breathed, then opened her eyes and looked down at Jace. His face had broken into a wide grin; his chest rose and fell rapidly with each anxious breath. Liliana let her own face soften as she regarded him. There might have been some emotion, some empathy, even some affection in her expression, but if there was it went unnoticed, stymied by the soft strip of satin that still blinded her captive.

"Jace," she whispered, "are you sure you don't just want to do _this_?" To clarify, she pressed both hands to his stomach again and rocked against him, her thighs gripping the sides of his body. Jace moaned hungrily and bucked his hips upwards, driving into her.

" _Miss Vess_ ," Jace gasped, panting, thrusting, _needing_ , "can't we do _both_?"

"Hmmm." Liliana considered this, sliding her hands along his belly, up across his chest and shoulders and finally bringing them to rest against the sides of his face. Jace made a small sound and lifted his chin, his lips parting just slightly, seeking hers. Liliana obliged, pressing her mouth to his as she slipped her fingers beneath the fabric of his blindfold. If she was going to do this, she needed to see his eyes.

She removed the blindfold gently, then held his gaze for a long moment. The look in his eyes nearly stopped her heart. It was intense, passionate, urgent, apprehensive, mournful, excited, plaintive – all of these things at the same time.

Jace watched Liliana's expression, tried to read her dark eyes in the same way she was reading his. In her countenance he recognized the concern and uncertainty she had acknowledged, so he smiled to reassure her. She grinned back at him, a sideways grin that was almost comical in the way she was biting one side of her bottom lip. Gods, even her _teeth_ were gorgeous. He wanted to feel them sink into his flesh.

"Do it," he whispered, breathless with anticipation, his eyes still locked with hers. " _Please_ , Miss Vess."

He was absolutely, completely, unmistakably serious. This was everything he wanted. This was everything he needed.

"Alright," Liliana relented, her hands still resting at the sides of his face. "Just remember that you asked for it."

Jace grinned. "You mean I _begged_ for it," he reminded her.

"Right," Liliana nodded. "You begged for _this_." On the last word, she moved her hands to his sides and dragged her fingernails against his flesh. Jace's breath caught in his throat halfway through a gasp that was more pleasure than pain, while his body writhed beneath her nails. They were digging into him like a cat's claws, moving slowly and purposefully from the skin just below his armpits all the way down to his undulating hips.

Liliana paused there for a moment, considering her next move as Jace fought to catch his breath. She slid her left hand beneath him, her nails sinking deep into the flesh of his back, then shifted forward, her right hand moving to catch him by the throat. She leaned in and grabbed the opposite side of his throat between her teeth, biting and sucking and lingering there while her body rocked against his. Even as he began to let the pain consume him, Jace continued driving into her, hips rising furiously in time to her movements.

With a seductive sigh, Liliana released Jace's flesh from between her teeth and softened her grip on his throat, then whispered in his ear, " _Had enough yet?_ "

Jace shook his head adamantly and then turned to look her square in the eye. "Not _nearly_ enough, Miss Vess," he insisted. "More, harder, _please_. Give me everything you've got. I can take it, Miss Vess."

"Alright then, tough guy." Liliana smiled, moving both hands to his chest. "Just let me know when it's too much." If Jace wanted more, she would give him more. Bites and scratches were nothing. She knew all too well how to cause real pain, and there were plenty of non-lethal spells in her playbook.

Without thinking, without considering the consequences any longer, Liliana gathered all of the anger, all of the hurt, all of the resentment she had felt the day he'd disappeared and used it to pull black mana from the swamps beyond her manor and into her body. The runes that marked her flesh glowed a bright, blinding violet, and for a fleeting moment Jace wondered whether he'd made a mistake. Liliana was downright _scary_ when she was angry.

But it was too late to take it back, too late to change his mind.

With a furious howl, Liliana pressed her palms against Jace's chest and let the mana flow from her hands and into his body. She was shaking, panting as she held herself there and directed the dark energy to every part of him. Jace gasped, convulsing against the mattress, as her anger coursed through him. He would almost certainly have been screaming in agony if it weren't for the fact that Liliana's spell had ripped the air from his lungs.

Jace's violent reaction, though not unexpected, gave Liliana pause. She drew back and let the spell subside, convinced that she'd already taken things too far. She watched Jace catch his breath, his eyes closed and his body still shuddering as the effects of her magic wore off.

When Jace opened his eyes, Liliana was leering down at him with her arms crossed and an _I-told-you-so_ slant to her eyebrows.

"You see?" she chided, her shoulders heaving as she allowed herself a deep, disgruntled sigh. "You don't really want this, do you?"

Jace blinked and drew a few faltering breaths to help him find his voice again. And then:

"I _do,_ Miss Vess," he asserted, and in an instant he was thrusting into her again, more urgent than ever. "Don't stop, Miss Vess, _please_ don't stop. That was _exactly_ what I needed."

Liliana leaned forward and let her hands slide from his chest to his shoulders while she answered his desperate thrusts with her own.

"You're _sure?_ "

" _Yes_ ," Jace moaned, and the wild, hungry passion in his eyes and in his movements let her know that he was serious.

"Alright then," Liliana murmured, tightening her grip on his shoulders and beginning to summon the mana to send another surge of dark energy into his body. But as she drew another deep breath and closed her eyes, Jace interjected.

" _Wait_."

Liliana paused, opened her eyes and regarded him with cool skepticism.

"Change your mind?" she asked, one eyebrow raised in questioning.

Jace shook his head. "No, Miss Vess, it's just – could you..." He stopped short, biting his bottom lip and considering his request carefully.

Liliana leaned in and let her forehead fall against his, felt his breath against her face, watched his eyes dart away from hers and then back again.

"Yes, Jace?" she whispered, then flicked her tongue against his lips. He sighed, his breath ragged, and lifted his hips again so that he moved inside of her slowly, deliberately.

"The gag," he breathed, and repeated the movement. "I need the gag."

Liliana sat back and gave him a look that clearly said _don't be stupid_.

"Nuh-uh, no way, Jace," she insisted. "The things you're letting me do to you, if I take it too far – you need to be able to tell me. I'm not cutting off your last line of communication. That's ridiculous."

" _Please_ , Miss Vess." He was staring into her eyes and the look he was giving her, so desperate, so earnest, so vulnerable – she felt herself already giving in, despite her better senses. "I love the way you hurt me, I want _more_ of it, but if I just had somewhere to focus the pain, something to bite down on..."

Liliana sighed. If nothing else, he had become something of an expert in testing her will to argue. " _Fine_ ," she conceded, "but I'll leave it unsecured, so just spit it out if you need to, alright?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Vess," Jace replied, nodding eagerly as she reached for the gag that was still affixed to his harness and currently resting against his sternum. He opened his mouth wide to accept it, and she prodded it gingerly between his teeth, letting the straps remain slack against his cheeks.

" _Hnnk gthh, Nhhf Vrff_ ," Jace murmured in thanks, already biting down on the gag as he braced himself for the next round. Liliana watched him draw several deep, calming breaths through his nose, his chest rising and falling under her palms. Then she leaned forward and slipped her arms around him, her fingers finding the supple, sturdy muscles behind his shoulders.

"Ready, then?" she asked him, watching his eyes closely for any sign of apprehension or unease. His expression was excited, impassioned, exhilarated – not the least bit pained, showing no sign of worry.

Jace nodded.

Liliana smiled.

And then, her eyes darkening and her tattoos glowing, she let another surge of energy pass from her body and into his. In one violent movement, her fingernails carving down his back, she sent a wave of black mana up his arms and down his torso, into his legs and feet and toes. With a muffled scream, Jace's body curved into a rigid arc beneath her. She could see his veins, dark and pulsing beneath his skin. And then, hurriedly, she drew back once more.

It was too much this time, it had to be too much. He was going to ask her to stop now. He _had_ to ask her stop.

Jace fell back against the bed, eyes wide, as he caught his breath. There was a wild abandon in his expression, a fearlessness, a _recklessness_ that beckoned Liliana. As she leaned forward again and slid one hand to rest against the side of his neck, she felt his hips rise to meet her. His eyes locked on hers and then he was driving into her again, _thrust_ after _thrust_ after _thrust_ reminding her that, _yes_ , he wanted this.

And _fuck_ , how she wanted it too.

She let Jace's movements lift her, _carry_ her, as she drew her left hand to the side of his neck, both hands resting there now. She slid her thumbs against his jawline and heard a soft, stifled moan escape from behind his gag. She closed her eyes and fell into the rhythm of his body.

Up and down, in and out, over and over again.

Liliana quickened her own movements and felt him follow. Faster now, and closer and closer...

Liliana heard herself gasp and realized that she was approaching her climax. She opened her eyes and shifted forward so that her lips were against Jace's ear.

" _Jace_ ," she whispered, urgently, her fingers sinking into the flesh of his throat, " _come with me_."

" _Nggth_ ," Jace replied, and to make sure she understood, he bucked against her with all of the strength he could summon. Liliana allowed herself a frenzied moan in response, and in an instant, without even thinking, she was summoning another spell to devour him. As her body thrashed against his, a stream of dark energy flowed from her fingertips and wrapped itself around his throat, pressing into his flesh, stopping his breath. The spell's tightening grip only made him thrust more furiously into her, his entire body consumed by its competing needs for orgasm and oxygen.

Liliana felt the intensity and urgency in his movement and was torn between the same two needs. She was racing toward the edge of an explosive, imminent climax and Jace was taking her there but _fuck_ he wasn't breathing and what if he needed to fight back -

Her fingers shaking and her heart pounding, Liliana raced to unfasten Jace's warded harness. In case her magic was too much, in case he needed to undo what she had done, he would need to be able to use his own powers to...to...

" _Gaaahh!_ " Jace cried out the moment Liliana tore the gag from between his lips and tossed the harness aside, and he was pounding against her and then he was yelling again " _Lili, I'm -_ "

 _Lili, I love you_ was what she heard him say, inside her head, just before he exploded inside of her body.

Liliana was swept up in a rush of unanticipated emotion at Jace's unspoken confession, but it was overpowered by the violent orgasm that was tearing through her body at the same time. She managed to breathe the word " _Fuck_ " as she threw her head back, her fingers gripping Jace's shoulders for dear life, and gave in to absolute ecstasy.

She spent a few moments shuddering, gasping, her thighs locked against his hips, as she rode the last waves of her orgasm to their satisying conclusion. Then, breathing deep to steady herself, she slowly opened her eyes and sank into the bedsheets next to him. She felt his body slip from within hers as she curled into him, her lips against the side of his neck, her fingers resting against his chest.

For a moment, all she could think about was what she had heard him say, telepathically, in that split second before the glorious orgasm he'd given her. Had he realized what he was saying? Did he know she'd heard? Should she _say_ something about it, or just pretend she _hadn't_ heard?

 _Fuck_ , why did he have to go and make things _complicated?_

Liliana sighed and propped herself up on one elbow, drumming the fingers of her opposite hand against Jace's chest. She could feel it slowly rising and falling with his breath, but his eyes were still closed, and it suddenly occurred to Liliana that he hadn't moved or spoken since...well.

Liliana lifted herself up on both elbows and leaned over him.

"Jace?" She took his chin in one hand and shook his head gently from side to side. " _Hey_ , Jace." She released him, and his head fell to one side, limp, unresponsive.

"Oh." Liliana froze, hovering over him, a faint dread sinking into the pit of her stomach. "Oh, shit."


End file.
